Not in My Village!
by Jilene Marr
Summary: Ivy is on her way back to the village. Only, in this story, we see the funny truth to it all! One shot! Enjoy


Hello everyone and thank _you _for looking into this story. This is my first and only Village story. It was/is a one-shot. If I get enough reviews and if I feel as though I can, I will add on. Besides that, this was made just for amusement. Spelling will be off since no spell check and I have poor internet connection. Enjoy! And review!

* * *

**NOT IN MY VILLAGE!**

Ivy Walker felt the crisp air brush against her face as she held her pouch with the medicine inside. Now that she had known the truth about everything she felt relief and yet she could feel the warmth of anger in her cheeks. As her feet it the pavement when she got out of the nice man's car she thanked him for his help. And he had told her that it was no problem as he took off once again.

She shuffled her feet to where the pavement met the dirt path and she then moved foward. Her hands were outreached looking for a tree or something to help her direct her through. At once she felt a limb of a tree go against her hands and she bent down to find a stick. She held the firm long stick in her hands and noticed that it was quite long and that it would be good enough for a walking stick. Ivy held one end and she wanted into the forest once again.

This time she wasn't as scared. _It will be easier getting in then out, _she thought to herself. To be true to herself, she was still scared. Her father had told her that there one was creatures of that sort in the woods and that made her uncomfortable. She walked on, listing for the brook. Darkness led the way and fear was in the back of her mind.

At once there was a crack. She stoped thinking that it was her. The noice was there no longer. She moved once again. _Crack! _She stopped to listin. It was behind her. One step more and yet another loud _CRACK! _She started to whimper like she did in the movie and turned around to face whatever the thing was. It really didn't make sence since she was blind and all.

The thing that was making the noice was moving closer to her. She could hear the steps. At once she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Get away! Get away!" She started to scream like she was shot. Even though she wasn't. She was just playing the whole 'look at me I'm blind and feel bad for me scream.' So she started to run away like all movies. The camera position is right in her face as she is breathing very loudly. The camera gets closer and closer untill it's just about an inch away when-

"OUCH! GOD! Get that camera out of my FACE!" The camera operater moved back a little bit being really quiet so that she would think it wasn't him. "I know it was you! Don't move away from me!" The camera operator moved a little quicker backwards until he was hiding behind a tree.

She stopped looking for the camera man as soon as she remembered that she was supposed to be panicking about the thing that was behind her. She threw one of her arms in the air and the otherone was still on her stick. "Ahhhhh! I'm going to ddddiiiiieeeee!" She ran faster and faster (it's surprising how fast you can run in the woods, blind, and know where you're going).

Ivy turned her head to look behind her (what _is _she trying to see? She's BLIND!) At once she felt her feet stop, in fact, everything stopped. She had run straight into a tree. She could have swarm that bark was chizzled into her face. She hit this tree and fell back onto the ground. "Damn it all! That _really _hurt." A clapping was herd. "Who is that? Who's clapping?"

"Heheheheheeh," there was a crazy laugh coming from someone. She knew that voice, it was the retarted Noah Percy (well maybe not retarted but _artistic _, there was a debate about that.) Anyways, it was Noah Percy.

"Noah? How did you get out here? I thought that you died in the hole? Crap! I'm not supposed to know that because I'm _blind." _There was a crazy clapping going on here. "Noah? Are you going to help be get out of here? Help me home?" There was a crazy laughing again. She could feel his presence next to her. Noah put his hand on her arm. "Shhhh... do you hear that?"

Silence is what she herd. Noah made a crazy laughing noice again. "Shhhhhh..." she told him again. He laughed a little more. "Shhhhhhh...quiet." She looked around trying to hear the noice. A gigggle came from him. "SHHHHH!" She was practically spitting on him. A giggle once more. "Gosh! Will you shut up already!"

"Sorry," he said not retarted like at all.

"Hey! Your supposed to be artistic!" She looked at his face. He was smiling. "Get that smirk off of your face!"

"Well, your supposed to be blind!" Noah said.

"Oh... yeah... I forgot," then she started to swing her hand in front of herself. The two of them started to walk their way back. She herd the stream and then she made her way onto the path on the way back. Ivy herd the noice again. "Noah... we're not alone."

"No crap..." she said. Then he did his giggling thing. The noice of the creatures was herd. He started to clap his hand very quickly.

"Noah... we're not alone," Ivy said again more to herself this time, fright building inside of her. The leaves were crunching as something walked. She could tell that it was heavy because of the way it moved. She was sure it was one of the things they don't speak of (so Harry Potterish! Copy Cats!) A once she felt a jolt of her body. She had been grabed and clutched. "Let go! Let go!" She started to kick and scream and wiggle.

A soothing voice came, "Ivy... Ivy... everything is going to be ok!" She knew this voice.

" Lucius, is that you?"

"Yes. Now don't be scared. I came to get you," he told her as he let her go out of his grasp.

"But I thought you were stabbed?" She questioned him. Her eyes gazing at him (she is always looking at something! Gosh!)

"Nope... I'm ok."

"Lucius Hunt I know that you were stabbed. That's why I came here. To get medicine."

"Nope..."

"Don't lie to me! I saw the blood!"

He smiled, "nothing like some good old ketcup."

"WHAT! You took me out here for what?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" He moved closer to her ear, "for you to die." Horror went across her face.

"No! That's not ture! It's not ture!" She moved away from him tripping over a branch on the ground and then she started to cry. "God damn it! Why dosen't anyone tell me that I am going to fall or anything! I can't see it ya know!"

"Sorry!" Yelled the director with his popcorn in his hand.

Lucius Hunt moved closer, "it's all because of you Ivy! You think that your better then everyone elese! You think that your so cool because you're blind! Well, your not! The whole village has been plotting to get you! We created the monsters! We skinnned the animals! We did everything just to get rid of you! And guess what Ivy? Guess what? I have always wanted to tell you this!" She moved a little further back. "Your a red head!"

She held herself in the fetile position, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

At the same time Lucius yelled, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!"

And at the same time the both of them yelled Noah yelled, "CCCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIICCCCKKKKKKKKKEEEEEENNN!"

Lusius and Ivy looked at him, "Chicken?" they asked in unison. He responded with a crazy clapping fit.

"Please tell me that's not true! Please promise me your lying!" She cried as she stood up letting the waterworks fly in hope that she would get an Oscer even though she would never get one.

"It is all true!" He raved. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. _CRACK!_ Everyone stopped and faced the sound. Noah and Lucius looked to see the monster.

"What is it?" Ivy whispered.

Noah started to clap again, getting his high by clapping. "Those we don't speak of," Lusius notified her. The best in the red cloak charged at the three of them. Lusius pushed Ivy out of the way of the creatures run. Unfortuantly Noah was pushed by it. Not only pushed by it but he had fallen into a deep hole. The hole he had fallen into in the first movie.

"ooowwwww..." he started to cry and it was so dramatic that everyone in the audience would be crying.

"Now that is worth and Oscer," Lusius told Ivy. At once Noah stopped moving. "He's dead," he told her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Lusisus looked down at the hole and gave Noah a thumbs up as he was winking.

"Ivy... though no one likes you and wanted to get rid of you. I still care for you and would like to take you back to the village where we can tar and feather you..."

"Fare enough, "she told him. He took her arm and they continued into the woods. "It's back!" And so it was. The monster was in fact back and this time it was stairing at them.

"Gosh! I don't see how that can be scary it looks like a pig head on a clown outfit," he stated. "It looksl likes Porky the piggy dressed as little red ridding hood. Come here piggy piggy piggy. Come here. I want some bacon," he grabbed his knees as though he was teasing it. The Piglike creature started to kick it's foot back like it was reving or something. "Come on! I dare you! Onk onk onk!" To his surprised the big thing got down to its knees and started to cry. Tears were coming out of its eyes. Lucuis whispered in her ear, "Ivy...it's real."

"Are you sure?" She whispered back.

"Yup... if it wasn't then the tears wouldn't be coming out of it's eyes..." at once they started to run back to the village. "Duck!" he yelled. She did so. "Jump!" He told her. She jumped. As they were running he looked back to see that the Pig Monster was chasing after them. He turned around and ducked a branch but forgot to tell her. It hit her in the head and she fell down.

"Why don't you tell the blind people stuff!" She hollard.

"Sorry..." Yelled the director still eating his popcorn.

"Ivy... I have to get out of here. So... I'm just going to...ummm...it likes you more...because...you have read hair. Bye!" He was trying to come up with the right words and once done speaking he ran off towards the village. She could hear his footsteps dissapear. She could also hear the steps of the creature get closer and closer until the warm breath of it was on her neck.

It onked.

"What was that? I couldn't quite understand that," she asked.

It onked again.

"Hmmm?"

"Blind."

She started to feel her face... "I am! Oh my god I'm blind!" She was freaking out. "Why can't I see! Oh my! I can't see! Help me! Please help me!" It grabbed her arm. She could feel blood dripping from her arm. "Let's make a deal."

A surprised oink.

"If you get me back to my Village. I promise you a nice little piggy. You can even raise it."

It oinked again.

"Yeah...you can name it Porky if you want. As long as you take me home ok?"

It oinked again and then it picked her up and carried her. Before she knew it she could hear the bell ring. They must have entered the Village. She could hear everyone running around, doors slamming, people yelling. "The house to the left near the end of the hill. I need to go there." The PigPerson brought her there and they knocked on the door. "Will someone come to open the door?" No one came. "It's Ivy." No one. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

The door swung open, her family stood there awestruck. "You let them into the Village!" Her father said to her. The pig put her down.

"Father, give this Gentleman named Herbert, a nice pig to raise as his own," she told him.

"Yes of course!" He ran away and came back with a pig. "Sorry Wilber. Charlette is going to have to get over it. Here sir, here is your pig." The PigMonster took it and craddled it like a baby.

"Father. I have something to tell you too," Ivy said. Her family looked at her. "Herbert and I are engaged!" She started to jump up and down in excitement. The family stood there dumbfounded. She turned to Herbert, "honey... I will see you tomarow." She gave it a kiss. "Love you!" And then he left.

As soon as he was gone everyone in the Village came out and started to yell at Ivy for letting it into the Village. Her father smacked Ivy in the face. "FREAK!" He yelled at her.

Ivy never felt so alone... at least she had Herbert.

* * *

Ok I know... Freaky ending. You can just think of the ending unless you want me to write one, I bet you don't. Anway. Was it good? Was is bad? Was it funny? I tried to make it funny. Well, do me a fav and review because I never get any! 


End file.
